monkeyislandesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Otis
Otis is a supporting character who appears in the first and fourth games. He is imprisoned multiple times for picking flowers illegally, although he protests his innocence, claiming that it is merely a plot to make him seem less threatening and bloodthirsty. He twice agrees to be on Guybrush Threepwood's crew. Otis's appearance changes very little between the two games: he wears a white blouse, knee-long pants and black shoes in both of his appearances. However, in the first game he also donned a noticeable purple bandanna. In MI4 his hair colour is changed from black to carrot-orange for unspecified reasons. Also, while in the first game he appeared to speak perfect English he has a noticeable, puzzlingly Mexican-sounding accent in the fourth game. Role in games ''The Secret of Monkey Island'' In his introduction in The Secret of Monkey Island, Otis is in jail for picking yellow Caniche Endormi flowers in the forest, which later prove to be a narcotic. He has nothing nice to say about his imprisoner, Isla Mêlée Sheriff Fester Shinetop. Otis suffers from severe halitosis due to the fact that his diet consists mainly of rats, bugs and body lice whenever he can catch them (with incidental food items provided by the Chef of the Scumm Bar, such as port trimmings). Guybrush can't even stand to talk to him at first until he offers him breath-mints. Otis proves useful when Guybrush is getting Idol of Many Hands: needing a file to open its display case, he trades a can of gopher repellent for a carrot cake that Otis's Aunt Tillie made. Otis apparently hates carrots so much he didn't even touch the cake, not realising it contained a file intended to help him escape. Later Guybrush springs him free from his cell by melting his lock with grog. Although he ditches Guybrush on the spot, he returns and joins his crew, hoping to get rich. Realising what a horrible ship Guybrush has purchased, he incites a mutiny with his two fellow crew-members, Carla and Meathook, becoming entirely useless. Otis spends the rest of his time during the voyage tanning on the deck. If the player sinks the ship from the rock-throwing contraption at the top of Monkey Island, Otis and his fellow crew-members are stranded on Monkey Island at the end of the game. If the ship is safe, the crew instead come ashore after running out of sunscreen, and then return with Guybrush to Mêlée with Guybrush, leaving Herman Toothrot on the island. Dialogue in the fourth game reveals that the first ending is the one that was chosen as canon. ''Escape from Monkey Island'' Otis and friends eventually escape and return to Mêlée Island by the fourth game. He attempts to resume his former occupation as a petty thief. Unfortunately, he claims that the indignities he suffered on Monkey Island have left him so jittery that he "can't pick a lock or a pocket without making more noise than a flatulent hippo". Guybrush does not initially recognise him (mistaking him and Carla for the comedy duo Yongler and Muntz or the band Keelhaul), but he eventually coaxes them to once more join his crew in order to sail to Lucre Island in exchange for cushy government jobs. After this Otis is not seen much; he spends his entire shore leave on Lucre in jail watched over by Inspector Canard, having been accused of picking privately-owned flowers, and refuses to spend any time away from the ship on the tourist-friendly, pirate-free Jambalaya Island. He is not seen again after Act II. Famous quotes * "I'm a victim of society." * "Aw, go pick a pack of posies," * "Ha freakin' ha. Game Appearances *''The Secret of Monkey Island'' and Special Edition (First appearance) *''Escape from Monkey Island'' Voice actor * S. Scott Bullock Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Tripulación de Guybrush Categoría:En Desarrollo